


behold him

by cock_guzzling_sidon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Background Relationships, Come Eating, M/M, Modern Era, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cock_guzzling_sidon/pseuds/cock_guzzling_sidon
Summary: In which Smoker unintentionally comes upon a porn star named Law, and proceeds to have his entire being turned over and upside down.
Relationships: Smoker/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Law will be discussing interactions with other people, which he has done for work. However, SmoLaw is the main pairing. Law will also be presenting a persona during interviews and camming, which won't be present in his daily interactions, hence any out-of-character behavior. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'One Piece' nor am I profiting from this.

Smoker would never come upon his page, and therefore have his entire being unended and ruined had he chosen a different roommate. He and Tashigi value one another’s privacy, have a mutual understanding that even with a friendship between them, he isn’t keen on revealing things. Tashigi never presses when he has a difficult workday and when something has her tearing up? Smoker has no objection when she crawls into his space. Things work. Things are comfortable and even with differing schedules, he manages to avoid knowing more. Then, she goes and leaves the television on, zonked on the couch following a long day with the remote dangling from her hand. A chipper voice echoes around the apartment, its source a person on the television with obnoxiously thick makeup and bright purple hair. 

“Good morning, noon, and evening wherever you might be! Emporio Ivankov here with our favorite, answering a fan’s weekly question. How are we doing?”

Smoker’s never been interested in celebrities and his eyes burn from too little sleep, and Ivankov's gaudy makeup isn’t helping things. He goes to turn it off. Then, it happens.

He appears on the screen, too damned comfortable, lounging with his legs open. Somehow, his spotted sweatpants are far worse than the makeup, because he can’t focus on anything other than the obvious cock. Even his obnoxious top isn’t enough to draw Smoker’s attention, tattooed fingers resting on his splayed knees which he keeps knocking together and apart, teasing the camera. 

“Thank you, Ivankov.” One more knock and he splays them apart. “I have to be shameless and promote the very thing which brought us together. Subscribers can have early access to the video where Ivankov guides me through fucking our dear Croco-boy.” 

A smirk and wink into the camera, which he fucking swear has the operator a little unsteady, stabilizing only when Ivankov unleashes a ‘hee-haw’ of laughter. Then, both are serious. 

“Our interview will involve describing consensual sexual acts which can be dangerous. Please don't attempt to re-enact anything we discuss or do, without consulting a professional. Now, moving onto our question. Here we go, one from anonymous for our lovely Law here: I am tempted to enter pornography. Is there any advice you can give a beginner? I want to do hardcore porn as I enjoy hardcore in my personal sex.” 

He should cover Tashigi and never bring up Ivankov or Croco or knee-knocker again. He should, and Smoker doesn’t. He does cover her, and settles into his recliner, prepared to feign sleep should she wake up. Tashigi's a deep sleeper, though, and he’s never been so grateful as he zeroes in on Law. 

“I love my work. However, I want people to understand the consequences: family will know, friends will know. I wrongly assumed my family and friends would never know, and a week following my gangbang with the Red-Hair Pirates?”Law’s face goes red, mouth curling into a smirk. “I received a text from my friend and it was my cover with four cocks on my face. He was fine with it, but I also learned what genres he was into. Having a preference for genres is fine; you’re talking to someone who nearly fried his piercings during an electrocution scene. Never do something which makes you feel uncomfortable, though.” 

Fuck his traitor brain. He’s thinking. Curious over who would willingly be electrocuted and nearly have his piercings fried? He deals with a co-worker that shrieks with a minor zap from removing his sweatshirt, and people want to be shocked? 

_ Twink,  _ his mind supplies. Koby would fall under a ‘twink’ and could very well be the one writing in. No, he won’t be thinking that when it comes to his subordinate or any other co-worker. He will entertain the thought when it comes to Law, who has begun removing clothing? What did he miss in his momentary space? Laws back is to the camera, wiggling his loose sweatpants down to reveal his ass. 

“My lovely gangbang asked for a new view on my ass.” Laws fingers dig into the skin, face turning to give the camera a cheeky grin as Ivankov howls with laughter. “You should come back for more. I have a brand new tattoo and we deserve another award.” 

Law has no shame, literally opening his body when he rises up, spinning around, and he might be dizzy, on exhaustion and arousal. He is. Smoker could recognize those things. He also recognized the dark hair resting below his belly button, and his fingers twitch, curious with some newfound hunger to whether he could reach through the screen and grab him. Laws cockiness has him believing it could be, especially with his smirk, legs open when he leans forward.

“Interested in viewing my new tattoo and our award-winning gangbang? You can purchase it through my website.”

“Our commercial will offer a preview for those interested,” Ivankov says, and he truly can’t escape the bastard. “We’ll be answering more questions upon return, and potentially give a preview with our lovely Croco-Boy.” 

No more previewing or curiosity. Smoker changes it to something neutral, canned laughter pouring from the television. Canned laughter is better than the ‘hee-haw’. Rehearsed smiling is better than Law smirking and making him feel as though he could collapse forward and awake wherever he is, face pressing to the crotch of his sweatpants, nose buried in the dark hair. Smoker groans and runs a hand over his face, cursing Tashigi for leaving it on that channel, and his exhaustion taking him into these dangerous thoughts. 

Sleep will make him feel better; it always does. Following his routine offers him some reprieve. Under normal circumstances, he would zonk within fifteen minutes, his forgotten book hanging from his hand and on the ground. 

Tonight, he’s suffering through muffled television noise and glaring at his dull phone screen. He’s too damned scared to search for ‘Law’ and ‘pornography together. Is that even the guy’s name for porn? Gangbangs go far beyond his fairly vanilla with sprinkle taste, leaving him to search for its host, Emporio Ivankov. Skimming over the numerous website and video suggestions, he goes right into an article with Law smack in the center, smirking, award in hand, and hands all over him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tashigi's concerned and Smoker is too curious for his own good.

Tashigi’s too damn chipper in the morning. Getting to sleep takes her forever. Yet, she has the audacity to prance around the kitchen without coffee and chatter as though things are normal. Smoker would much rather she be one for sleeping in, leaving him to chug some coffee and race through the paperwork stack residing on his desk. 

He intended on power napping, caffeine, and willpower to finish it last night. Then he was up far too late, going over the available interviews with Emporio Ivankov and Trafalgar ‘Heart-Stealer’ Law with the latter calmly dodging questions on his personal life. Trafalgar never requests fans give him anything, whether he will be attending this convention or the next one. Even the pages he’d tentatively clicked on had described him as dedicated to protecting his privacy above all else, starting ‘interacting with fans can be fun. I don't sign things or have long conversations during my errands or interacting with family and friends. You have merely viewed my work. You don't know me as a person.’ 

People are clamoring for a chance to interview him or convince him to work with them, citing him as being among the rising elite. 

Either Ivankov has a steely grasp or no one can compete with whatever he has to offer. Nobody has been able to snag Law or other coveted elite. Ivankov has a lot of love for them, too, based on his interviews and page, where he links charities and fundraisers which are important either to him or his co-worker. He already has various things prepared for the coming month: interviewing, auctioning off worn and signed clothing, photography, and demonstrations. Realizing people offered a live demonstration had led him down a whole other hole, one which he wasn’t prepared for, especially when a local club offered him a preview. 

He grumbles, “Tashigi?” 

Fuck. 

Tashigi’s wearing her dinosaur pajamas and has once more ‘borrowed’ his favorite mug. How does he bring up the channel? Then again what’s wrong with telling? Smoker hasn't tried dating ever since the incident. Even his workgroup has designated him as the ‘grumpy’ bachelor comfortable with his relationship status. 

Tashigi intervenes when the couple mush is overwhelming. Hell, she cared for him on his sick leave following the incident. 

He goes for the simple. “I might be interested in someone?” 

A nervous grin curls behind the mug. “Is there someone we know?”

Smoker grumbles; she's too damned enthusiastic and too eager for him to be losing it over a porn star. He settles for something closer, given the man’s presenting a persona. 

“I have a thing for someone fictional?” Smoker winces. It sounds far worse aloud. “I haven’t watched much with him.” 

“Is he brand new then?” Tashigis’s eagerness stings. “I’ve been searching for new things to read and watch.”

He lucky; Tashigi's off on a tangent releasing him from having to cover his ass any further. Her chatter and presence offer him a secure area, one free from Trafalgar and his co-stars. It even provides him with a decent buffer; white noise that’s satisfied as long as he gives the occasional nod or grunt, and unbothered when he begins going through his paperwork. 

Things go well, too. Tashigi unintentionally forces him to focus on going through his paperwork, leaving it minimal with a crick in his neck and aching fingers and wrist. He’s been too lucky. Tashigi leans into his side, a familiar comfort whenever she’s tired, reaching for the remote, and going through the channels. He rises, leaving her to collapse in a heap, glasses askew, and expression hurt as he goes for the kitchen. 

“Smoker? Is everything okay?” Tashigi's going through channels and he fucking knows when she hits it. “Oh! I forgot this channel existed. I promise I watch it for Emporio Ivankov. Oh, no, it sounds worse with that. I love following his charity work and donating whenever I can, or participating. Clothing donations are always being taken for his shelter.” 

Tashigi's on his various work now, unrelated to pornography, and he can hear nothing. A roar clogs his ears. It’s unrelenting, and she’s too close, pressing a curious and cautious hand between his shoulder blades. 

“I’m fine,” he promises. “I’m fine. I just…” 

“You’ve been neglecting things again.” 

A reoccurring theme for him, whether he’s forgetting water, guzzling too much caffeine, devouring nicotine over real food, or fighting sleep to pursue work. Tashigi and his work family are the other themes, urging him to slow down on the nicotine, exchanging his coffee mug for a water bottle, and begging him to consider a nap. Tashigi's nudging him toward his room, huffing and begging him to sleep. Her mother-hen mode has been activated, something which can't be switched on-and-off, and he’s too tired to consider negotiations. 

Tashigi murmurs as she grabs the remote, practically muting the television. “Grab a water bottle and nap. I’ll read something or prepare our food for the week. You won’t sleep too long. I promise.” 

Is there another choice? 

He tries. He gulps the water and sits on the balcony with a cigar and tries to ease his mind with Tashigi moving around, her noise muffled through the door. He’s better at caring for other people and with the buzzing in his brain? He scrolls through his phone and goes to Ivankov’s website. 

Smoker isn’t a prude. Growing up, he snuck magazines and literature, eventually graduating to videos. Those were all vanilla things, though. Vanilla is his preference: familiar and comfortable, bringing him back to his previous experiences both solo and partnered. 

Ivankov's site isn't vanilla or familiar for that matter. It’s as colorfully obnoxious as his makeup with individual pages for his models, categories he’s never imagined could exist, and featured videos with titles ranging from “Desert and Soul King Breed Candyboy On Both Ends” to “Mr. 2’s Ballet Boots and Bondage” Who else could be centered in the featured videos other than Law, or rather his ass, open wide with -- what he imagines are several creampies dripping down his sack and onto the hardwood below. 

He shouldn’t. He should be going for the interview page, or somewhere else, something semi-familiar to drown the buzzing. It’s growing stronger, pressing close to whisper reminders that he’s never bottomed, always getting close until the anxiety coils too damned tight in his gut. How long since he’s been on the receiving end of affection? 

He hits the video and lowers the volume, never mind it’s already muted. 

Law’s shaking. Ashes rain on his back and he’s clenching desperately around nothing when a hand settles on his back, thumb swiping through the come. Involuntarily, he reaches for the volume button and gives it a quick tap. 

A broken shattered moan echoes, pithing higher as a purple heel digs into his hip and rolls him into his back. “Go on and feed him now. He's been doing so well and is probably starving.” 

It goes to black there and he can't decide whether to be grateful or mortified because he's curious, because he thinks he might want more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this one. I fought with it so much. Thank you (again!) to surrealism for helping me with this monster. 
> 
> I love every single bookmark/comment/kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been sitting on this forever; intended on developing and stockpiling more. However, it has been nagging me - here we are, I guess? 
> 
> I love receiving bookmarks/comments/kudos. Thank you so much to [Surrealism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surrealism/pseuds/Surrealism) and [TR33G1RL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR33G1RL/pseuds/TR33G1RL) for encouraging this piece and tolerating my screaming SmoLaw thoughts. 
> 
> [My Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/CockSidon)
> 
> [My CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/shank_coc_sidon)


End file.
